This application claims the priority of German application 198 32 870.2, filed in Germany on Jul. 22, 1998.
The invention relates to an operating element for a proximity regulating device for vehicle.
A control stalk is known from German Patent Document No. DE-OS 20 49 849 whose head is rotatably mounted, with the head being able to assume a plurality of radial switch positions. In addition, an axially movable switch knob for triggering additional switch functions is provided endwise on the head.
By contrast with this prior art, a goal of the invention is to provide an operating element for a proximity regulating device for vehicles.
This goal is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an operating element for a proximity regulating device for vehicles, comprising an actuating lever that has a rotatably mounted head, said head being movable from a first specified radial switch position in which the proximity regulating device sets an initial distance from a leading vehicle, to a second radial switch position for a near distance in which the proximity regulating device sets a distance from a leading vehicle that is shorter than the initial distance, and to a third radial switch position for a far distance in which the proximity regulating device sets a distance from a leading vehicle that is increased relative to the initial distance.
It is proposed according to preferred embodiments of the invention to provide the operating element with an actuating lever that has a rotatably mounted head which can assume a plurality of radial switch positions. When the head is in its initial switch position, a proximity regulating device sets an initial distance from a leading vehicle. By a rotary movement from this initial switch position, one or more additional radial switch positions can be set for a distance in which the proximity regulating device sets a required distance from a leading vehicle that is reduced from the initial distance. Finally, one or more radial switch positions are provided in which the proximity regulating device sets a far distance that is increased relative to the initial distance. The operating element provided for a proximity regulating device is especially simple to operate since the driver, by simply turning the head from an initial position, can adjust various distances from a leading vehicle starting at a starting position.
Advantageous features and improvements of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
It is proposed according to certain preferred embodiments that the head be latched in a first radial switch position for the near distance and in a further first radial switch position for the far distance, and that the proximity regulating device in these radial switch positions set a previously stored set distance. Thus, a distance is clearly associated with each first radial switch position and a distance can be selected in an especially safe manner.
Alternatively or in addition, second radial switch positions can be provided for influencing a specified distance. In these two switch positions, the head is not latched but returns to its initial position following actuation. According to a first alternative, the change in the previously stored set distance is continuous and takes place depending on the residence time in the radial switch position. According to a second alternative, the influence takes place in stages, preferably between 10 percent and 30 percent. Each selection corresponds to a change by one step. If the initial distance is to be changed, the head must be moved from the position for the initial distance into one of the radial switch positions to influence it; the influence then takes place in the manner described previously. The distance value newly determined in this manner by the driver is stored as the new setpoint for the near distance or the far distance and can be called up again at any time by selecting one of the corresponding radial switch positions. The set or newly stored values for the near distance or the far distance can be changed by the radial switch positions for influence. For this purpose, the radial switch position is initially selected whose distance value is to be changed. Starting at this switch position, the value stored for this radial switch position is changed by selecting one of the radial switch positions for influence in the manner described above and a newly set value is then stored. With this design of the radial switch positions, the distance value associated with the latching radial switch positions can be adjusted or influenced at any time without the advantageous clarity of operation being lost.
It is also proposed, according to certain preferred embodiments, to reset the values influenced or changed in the manner described above for the near distance or the far distance to fixed initial values when leaving a standby position of the proximity regulating device. Alternatively, resetting takes place when the vehicle is parked, therefore typically when the ignition of the vehicle is switched off or the ignition key is removed. In this case, the influenced or changed values are retained even when leaving the standby position of the proximity regulating system. It is also proposed to design the head so that it can be actuated by outside force and brought into a specified radial switch position, preferably into the radial switch position for the initial distance. This is preferably accomplished under the same requirements as described above for resetting. However, it is not necessary that the same conditions be used for resetting a newly set distance and resetting the head to the specified radial switch position. By resetting the head to the specified radial switch position, assurance is provided that the driver, upon returning to the standby position of the proximity regulating system, but at the latest when re-starting the vehicle, is not surprised by previously made settings, but the proximity regulating system always sets the original distance. In addition to the conditions specified above, the head can be reset to the specified switch position even if the proximity regulating device is in its standby position, but is not activated.
To design such an operating element, it is proposed that for resetting to the specified radial switch position, a latch for the head be capable of being disengaged when actuated by outside force and that the head be held, centered by springs, in the specified radial switch position. An operating element of this kind for example can be designed as a control stalk that carries the head on a support shaft. In addition to the radial switch position provided for operating the proximity regulating device, a control stalk of this kind can assume switch positions by pivoting that can be used in a manner known of itself for operating a speed regulating system.
Regarding the arrangement of the radial switch positions for the near distance or the far distance, it is proposed to locate the operating element in an essentially horizontal position and to assign the radial switch position that can be reached by a rotary movement in correspondence with the rotary movement of the wheels of the vehicle to the near distance. The radial switch position that can be reached by a rotary movement opposite the rotary movement of the wheels of the vehicle is associated with the far distance.